


Good Fight

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Camaraderie, Gen, Random Encounters, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey captain, how do you feel about ice cream?” she asks, successfully halting Captain Tashigi's impassioned speech about—honestly, Nami sort of tuned her out after her initial enraged battle cry of, “RORONOA!!,” but she would put pretty good money on it being something about how she is <em>definitely</em> going to defeat Zoro this time in a glorious fight to the death, <em>right now</em>, in this very place, <em>finally.</em></p><p>
  <em>For real.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fight

They're in the market of an island roughly the size of a napkin, and Zoro and Captain Tashigi are engaged in what feels to Nami like their 284th epic face off just this year, doing their whole 'my sword is bigger than yours' thing (or sharper, or whatever—Nami's interest in swords has never progressed past the point of stealing and selling the fancy rare ones) when Nami makes a sudden executive decision.  
  
“Hey captain, how do you feel about ice cream?” she asks, successfully halting Captain Tashigi's impassioned speech about—honestly, Nami sort of tuned her out after her initial enraged battle cry of, “RORONOA!!,” but she would put pretty good money on it being something about how she is _definitely_ going to defeat Zoro this time in a glorious fight to the death, _right now_ , in this very place, _finally_.

 _For real._  
  
“Oh good, bring me back some,” Zoro says, rubbing at his good eye sleepily.  
  
“Go get it yourself, asshole,” Nami tells him sweetly, meanwhile wrapping an arm around the captain's shoulders and steering her in the direction of the vendor she spotted earlier.  
  
Zoro flips her the bird halfheartedly; most of his attention is already on finding a comfortable spot for his nap.  
  
The captain's mouth, which has been hanging open during this entire exchange, finally snaps shut with a painful-sounding click.  
  
“Don't worry, you can come back and stab the moron later; he'll be right where we left him,” Nami assures her.  
  
They are already standing in front of the vendor when the captain finally recovers.  
  
“What are you _doing_?” she sputters, twitching out from under Nami's arm.  
  
“Let's see,” Nami murmurs, considering their choices. “You strike me as a woman of simple and elegant tastes. The lady will have one scoop of vanilla and one scoop of chocolate, and make mine two scoops of mikan if it actually tastes like mikan, vanilla if it doesn't.”  
  
The captain sputters some more while Nami pays for their treats.  
  
“Wow, this is the good stuff,” Nami says appreciatively; it's not every day mikan-flavored things have anything to do with the fruit. “You should get started on that if you don't want to end up with half of it down your shirt.”  
  
Captain Tashigi blinks and takes an instinctive bite of her ice cream. Nami should have guessed she would be one of those badasses who bite instead of lick the stuff.  
  
“I like this place,” Nami remarks idly. “Good people, good food, nice weather.”  
  
“It's a bit too hot for me,” the captain says, before she seems to realize she's talking to a wanted criminal she's technically supposed to be apprehending right about _now_.  
  
“Your new guys look like a bunch of morons, by the way.”  
  
“My Marines are all _capable_ and _dedicated_ men who—”  
  
“Hey, I meant no offense,” Nami cuts in gently. “My crew is nothing if not a bunch of capable and dedicated morons. I live with them, I fight with them, I'd die for any of them in a heartbeat, but honestly? They are _morons_. Save for Robin, of course.”  
  
The captain squints at her suspiciously, and then she just seems to deflate all at once.  
  
“God, they are _such_ a bunch of morons,” she mumbles into her ice cream morosely.  
  
“Not a lot of women seem to enlist, huh?”  
  
“Sad but true. I suppose it's not a lifestyle suited to everyone.”  
  
“My mom was a Marine, you know,” Nami says softly. “Sometimes I wonder if I would have ended up enlisting eventually, if my circumstances had been different.”  
  
“You'd have made a good Marine,” the captain says grudgingly. “Most pirates would've made good Marines, I think. Pity.”  
  
Nami smiles, simultaneously pleased and amused.  
  
“Nah, I don't think it is. I'm right where I belong. But thanks for the compliment, and thank you for your service. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I really do mean it. You're one of the good ones, captain.”  
  
She barely manages to stop herself from laughing when the captain blushes a truly alarming shade of red, and promptly stuffs the remainder of her ice cream cone into her mouth.  
  
They walk back at a sedate pace, stopping to look at some of the merchandise the island has to offer, not really speaking because there's not much left to say. The captain and Zoro will no doubt fight until they both drop of exhaustion, by which point it will be dinner time; neither crew is going to be in the mood for their usual pointless game of cat-and-mouse.  
  
Zoro, predictably, is napping by the side of the road a little ways from where they parted. Nami walks up to him and prods him in the ribs with the toe of her sandal none too gently.  
  
“Oi, what now.”  
  
“Get up and give this woman a good fight, you lazy bastard,” Nami tells him cheerfully.  
  
Zoro squints up at her, then over at the captain, who looks considerably calmer than she did an hour ago.  
  
“It's not like I know any other kind,” Zoro drawls, climbing to his feet slowly. “Come on, Captain Copycat, let's get this over with.”  
  
“ _Don't call me that_ ,” the captain yells—yeah, scratch that 'calmer.'  
  
Nami shakes her head fondly and leaves them to their fun.


End file.
